


Angels Can Play the Fiddle

by MetisRose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, Songfic, sooooo much crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25383331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetisRose/pseuds/MetisRose
Summary: I was challenged to write a fic using the song "The Devil Went Down to Georgia" by the Charlie Daniel's Band. It's as silly as you might expect.Sam, Dean, and Cas run into Lucifer in Georgia...
Kudos: 2





	Angels Can Play the Fiddle

**Author's Note:**

> For any Futurama fans out there you'll recognize a joke or two I borrowed. ; )

Dean turned up the radio as  _ Carry On My Wayward Son  _ started to play as they drove down a stretch of Georgian highway. Sam scowled over at him from the book he was reading, something about jackalopes and wolpertingers.

“Can you keep it down.”

Dean smirks and starts singing along,  **loudly.** “Carrry Onnn my Wayyyywarrrd Sooonn”

In the back of the Impala Dean noticed Castiel was just staring out the window absently watching the scenery pass by. Really, for Dean it was a perfect day. No urgent cases, no apocalypse, no impending death; just the open road, Baby, his brother and his angel. 

He should have known it was all going to go straight to hell. And Jesus didn’t he wish that wasn’t so literal. He turned the corner entering a tunnel. Suddenly he noticed through the rearview mirror Cas had straightened abruptly as if on alert.

“What is it Cas?” But before Cas could answer the Impala exited the cave and Dean was slamming on the breaks. Where there had previously been open highway was now a barren landscape devoid of anything at all.

“Fuck!” Dean slammed his fists on the steering wheel as Sam quickly pulled out two guns from under the passenger’s seat passing one over. They were all on full alert now. Obviously this was the work of some powerful entity. Pulling this off took some serious mojo.

“It seems we have entered a pocket dimension.” Cas stated.

“Great. Just great. That means fucking archangels.”

Just then there was a knock on the passenger window by Sam. Lucifer.

“Hey boys, long time no see. Why don’t you come on out. Let’s chat.” He grinned.

The three looked round at each other, the grim realization settling in that they were stuck in whatever machinations Lucifer had in mind. They were just gonna have to improvise this one and pray their luck held out.

Warily they all stepped out of the car. Cas wielding his blade with Dean and Sam guns ready to fire. True, they wouldn’t do any good against the Devil himself but it would at least make Dean feel a little better to shoot Lucifer in his smug face.

“What do you want Lucifer?” Sam glared across at him.

“Sammy, Sammy, Sammy...What can I say I’ve been bored. Then BAM it hit me. Let’s drop in on my old friends the Winchesters! You guys are always so entertaining.” 

With a snap of his fingers the landscape around them changed again, making all three flinch back at the literal hellscape before them. Unpleasant memories of hell triggering for them all.

“Now what should we do first? Hmmm...A little surgery practice, hot spikes, that’s always a classic, or maybe I whip up some deep fried angel in holy oil, No trans fats.”

Cas stepped up “You will release us.”

“Oh I will? Are you sure? Doesn’t sound like me.”

“You will.” Sam stepped up beside Cas, as Dean tried to stealthily move towards the trunk where they kept the holy oil.

Lucifer sighed. “Really Deano, nice try.” and Dean was being thrown through the air away from the Impala. “Here you know what. Because I’m just such an all around nice, generous guy I’m gonna make a deal with you.” With another snap a golden fiddle appeared in Lucifer’s hands. “Beat me in a fiddle contest and you all will be free to go. I’ll even throw in this golden fiddle as a bonus prize.”

“Wouldn’t a golden fiddle weigh hundreds of pounds and sound crummy.” Sam wondered

Lucifer shrugged. “Well it’s mostly for show.”

“Deal.” Dean said, rising back to his feet.

“Wait! One minute.” Sam said, dragging Dean into a huddle. “Dean what the hell do you think you’re doing?”

“What? We’ve taken worse deals.”

“You know this is some sort of trap.”

“Of course it’s trap! This is the Devil we’re talking to but do you have any better ideas cause I sure as hell don’t.”

“Dean we don’t even know how to play a fiddle!”

“I can kinda play the drums.” Dean offered. “How different can it be?”

“I can play.” The brothers both turned to stare at Cas. 

“You can?”

Cas looked as though he was considering something for a moment before he nodded. “I believe so.”

Dean and Sam gave each other another look. “Best chance we have.” They turned back to the grinning Devil. “Deal.”

“Perfect.” And suddenly the sound of fiddle playing erupted all around as Lucifer moved so fast his arm became a bit of a blur sawing the bow back and forth. Shit. This may not have been Dean’s kind of music but he could acknowledge the Devil was very good. As he finished Lucifer gave a little bow before holding the bow and fiddle out. Reluctantly Cas took them from Lucifer and after spending an incredibly long moment staring at the devices like he used to stare at cell phones he began to play. It was….good. Actually Cas was really good. Who knew? Dean thought they might actually stand a chance at getting out of here.

By the time Cas finished Dean was grinning; he was pretty sure who the victor was here.

“Not bad little brother, but not good enough. I win.”

“What's that bullshit?!” Dean yelled. “Cas beat your ass fair and square.”

“Haven’t you ever heard that life isn’t fair? I’m the judge so I say I win.”

“You bas-” before Dean you finish Sam had been using the fiddle contest as a distraction to reach the trunk. He threw most of the jug of holy oil straight at the devil with one hand and with the other shot their flare gun, setting the oil over Lucifer aflame.

Lucifer let out a deafening scream that had Dean covering his ears even as he rushed to the driver’s seat, Sam and Cas just behind him rushing into the Impala. Dean started the car and spun her around to go back the way they’d come as the pocket universe Lucifer had created began to disappear around them. A moment later they were back on the same stretch of road they had been on only minutes earlier; but it was hours later that Dean finally took his foot off the excelerator, wanting to get as much distance between them and Lucifer as possible.

  
Finally they all were able to take a relieved breath. Dean glanced at the mirror to take a look at Cas in the back.  _ Who knew Angels can play the fiddle? _


End file.
